


Poisson de Pâques

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper being boyfriends, Chocolate, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mabel Being Mabel, Mostly Fluff, Pranks, Unusual tastes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: [UA où Bill est humain et vit avec Dipper] Cette année, Pâques tombe le jour du premier Avril, ce qui pose une question importante : qu'est-ce que cette journée apportera? Des farces ou du chocolat?





	Poisson de Pâques

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, je suis pas morte ! Désolée pour le hiatus impromptu, je sais que j’aurais dû revenir plus tôt, mais maintenant que les cours sont (presque) terminés, je vais pouvoir poster plus souvent. Pour vous remercier de votre patience, je vous ai écrit un petit OS hors contexte, sans prétention, pour Pâque. C’était censé être de l’humour, mais au final j’ai fait un gros tas de fluff. On s’en fout, c’est bien aussi. UA où Bill est humain et vit avec Dipper (choisissez celui qui vous plaît, ce n’est pas ça qui manque !) Les jumeaux ont plus de dix-huit ans.

Mabel avait toujours aimé les farces, et à ce titre devenait particulièrement dangereuse le jour du 1er Avril. Dipper avait appris à ses dépens qu’il valait mieux ne dormir que d’un œil et éviter la petite brune à tout prix ce jour-là, au risque de se retrouver arrosé de paillettes ou coincé dans du film plastique en passant une porte.

Le détail étant que Mabel aimait toutes sortes de fêtes, de Thanksgiving à Halloween en passant par Pâques, avec la même passion et le même enthousiasme avec lequel elle aimait ses blagues. Or, en ce jour de Pâques et de 1er Avril 2018, Dipper ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Sa sœur allait-elle se faire violence et éviter les farces pour que la journée se passe sans problème, ou allait-elle sacrifier son amour des sucreries pour le plaisir de le ridiculiser ?

Dans le doute, il avait acheté du savon, des éponges et une trousse de premiers soins, et s’apprêtait à rester sur ses gardes toute la journée. Bill s’était ouvertement moqué de lui lorsqu’il était revenu de la supérette avec son matériel, tel un soldat se préparant pour un commando. Forcément, en ce qui concernait les farces, Bill avait des idées encore plus tordues que celles de Mabel, incluant généralement l’usage d’animaux morts, ou presque.

Par contre, il n’avait pas le droit de s’en prendre aux jumeaux Pines. Sinon, c’était canapé pour l’un et chatouilles pour l’autre — deux punitions aussi cruelles qu’insupportables.

Le jour J, au matin, lorsque Dipper quitta les bras sombres de son diabolique petit-ami, tout semblait encore tranquille. Il avait pris soin de verrouiller les fenêtres et les portes la veille au soir. La précaution avait fait rire Bill, mais il avait sifflé d’un air impressionné en apprenant que celle qu’il surnommait Étoile Filante s’était un jour glissée par la lucarne du toit dans la chambre de son frère pour lui dessiner sur le visage et lui tartiner les mains de chantilly dans son sommeil.

Dipper chemina jusqu’à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. La matinée commençait sans heurt. Il allait sûrement rester à la maison pour travailler pendant que Bill irait s’amuser en ville.

Ce dernier se traina dans la pièce en baillant comme un lion, une main perdue dans sa crinière décolorée, l’autre grattant son torse nu. Il était encore en caleçon, Dipper ayant fini par renoncer à lui expliquer la notion de pudeur. D’une démarche de zombie, il alla se blottir contre le dos du plus jeune occupé à retourner ses pancakes au chocolat et pressa un baiser humide dans son cou. Dipper lâcha un soupir à travers son sourire et se tourna à demi pour lui rendre le baiser sur les lèvres.

— Je crois que je te préfère au réveil, remarqua-t-il.

— Ta gueule, rétorqua un Bill qui pataugeait encore dans le sommeil.

Ils s’assirent pour déjeuner et la vie revint peu à peu dans le regard doré de Bill jusqu’à ce qu’il ait retrouvé son habituelle vivacité d’esprit. Dipper sut qu’il était vraiment réveillé lorsqu’il le sentit lui faire du pied sous la table avec un air de diablotin.

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de réagir. Trois coups à la porte lui indiquèrent que Mabel était arrivée – soit avec des chocolats de Pâque, soit avec une farce qu’il se faisait un devoir de déjouer. Dipper se leva, retenant un pouffement de rire à la mine agacée de Bill qui se vengea aussitôt sur les restes de pancakes en train de se dissoudre dans le sirop d’érable. Il récupéra en passant un couvercle de casserole qu’il brandit en guise de bouclier au moment d’ouvrir la porte.

— Joyeuse Pâques mon petit frérot !! hurla aussitôt Mabel en essayant de se jeter sur lui.

Le couvercle fit tout son possible, mais se montra insuffisant face à l’enthousiasme de la petite brune. Mabel enlaça son frère en se moquant de son bouclier de fortune. Dipper ne put s’empêcher de rire avec elle. Sa joie était plus contagieuse qu’une arme biologique. Les précautions étaient justifiées cependant, il n’avait pas envie de se faire asperger par on-ne-savait quoi, comme presque chaque année.

Mabel balaya ses craintes d’un geste de la main. Elle ? Couvrir son petit frère chéri de ridicule le jour de Pâques ? Allons, soyons sérieux… Elle pressa une petite boite en fer blanc dans les mains de Dipper.

— C’est pour toi !

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Des crottes d’éléphant. C’est Pâques, qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il y a dedans ?

Dipper lui donna un coup dans le bras en riant avant d’ouvrir la petite boîte… Avec beaucoup de précautions, tout de même. Il s’était déjà pris des serpents-ressort au visage, une fois. Lorsqu’il eut soulevé le couvercle avec la certitude que rien n’allait lui sauter dessus, il osa jeter un œil à l’intérieur.

Dans la mare de papier bleu gisait un tas de petits poissons en chocolat noir.

— C’est des poissons de Pâques, rit Mabel. Goûte, aller !

Dipper lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais sa sœur insista. Il agita un peu la boite pour s’assurer que rien ne se cachait parmi les friandises, mais Mabel semblait s’être contentée de ce mignon jeu de mot, cette année. Il n’y avait pas de danger.

Rassuré, Dipper saisit l’un des chocolats.

— Pine Tree ! T’as pris racine sur le paillasson ?

Il sentit un bras tomber lourdement autour de ses épaules et s’interrompit pour lever les yeux au ciel. Bill rit grassement de son propre jeu de mot avant de reconnaître la présence de Mabel et des chocolats.

— Wow, merci pour le casse-croûte, Étoile Filante ! s’écria-t-il en s’emparant à son tour d’un poisson.

— Bill, attend, voulut le retenir Mabel.

Mais le chocolat avait déjà disparu dans sa bouche. Mabel grimaça et Dipper leva un sourcil. Il y en avait bien assez pour eux deux, où était le problème ?

À peine eut-il croqué la sucrerie que Bill se figea. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent. Il eut l’air stupéfait pendant un instant avant de se remettre à mâcher avec un grand sourire.

— Eh, mais c’est génial ces trucs-là !

Il en reprit un avant même d’avoir avalé le premier, le visage fendu de délice. Ce fut au tour de Mabel d’avoir l’air ahuri.

— Il faudra que tu nous en ramènes d’autres, Étoile Filante, c’est les meilleurs chocolats que j’aie jamais mangé, poursuivit Bill.

Il s’empara d’une grosse poignée avant de retourner à l’intérieur, gobant les poissons comme des M&Ms. Mabel, interloquée, piocha à son tour dans la boite et croqua un chocolat. Devant la réaction de sa sœur, Dipper décida de reposer le sien. Les joues de la brunette se colorèrent brutalement et elle se mit à éventer sa bouche ouverte, haletante.

— Mais ils marchent ! J’y crois pas, comment il a fait ?

Ils marchent ? Les soupçons de Dipper revinrent au galop. Il recula dans l’entrée pour poser la boite sur une table et récupéra l’un des poissons qu’il cassa entre deux doigts.

Les chocolats contenaient un discret fourrage rouge vif qu’il renifla avec précaution. L’odeur lui piqua le nez. Du piment rouge. Il sentit un sursaut d’hilarité remonter dans sa poitrine. Des poissons en chocolat noir au piment rouge. Le rire le secoua comme un pantin, au point de devoir s’appuyer sur le linteau de la porte. Mabel s’éventait toujours la langue, bien moins amusée.

— Tu t’es vraiment dépassée, cette année, admit Dipper, hilare. C’est le poisson d’Avril le plus original que t’aies jamais fait.

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Mabel.

— C’est normal, c’est un poisson de Pâques. Bon, tu vas laisser ma langue brûler ou tu me donnes quelque chose à boire ?

Il laissa entrer sa sœur pour lui servir un verre de lait. Malgré son sourire, Mabel semblait un peu déçue que sa blague n’ait pas fonctionné.

— Tu n’y as même pas goûté, reprocha-t-elle à son frère qui ricana fièrement en lui tendant un sachet de chocolats blancs.

— Non, mais grâce à toi, je sais quoi offrir à Bill pour la Saint-Valentin.

— Y a intérêt ! glapit sa voix stridente depuis le salon.

Les jumeaux rirent. Décidément, le 1er Avril commençait bien, cette année.


End file.
